


watch

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fuck you james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this: http://birthmoviesdeath.com/2015/06/25/product-misplacement-the-casino-royale-watch-trick-you-never-saw<br/>Really wish they kept it in the movie, but eh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch

“He did _what?!_ ” Q sputtered out when Tanner explained why he had to pick up one of their agents from jail. James Bond to be exact. That pompous ass was always getting himself in trouble, but usually it was never with the local police.

“It was actually pretty impressive,” R stated quietly. “I wouldn’t have even thought of it.”

“The watch was a nice touch to the face,” Tanner agreed readily while Q stood in the background as he listened to the conversation. “I mean, did you see how quickly he unlatched it from his wrist and used it as brass knuckles?”

Q’s head began to hurt. Why, why _WHY._ That was a brand new watch, that _Q bought for him_. Of course Q modded it for him but he didn’t really expect James to _do that_.

“Here!” R said happily. “I downloaded the pics from the police file. It’s more to ask James how he managed this.”

They looked at the pictures while they winced and hissed at the damage. They sat and analyzed the pictures for the next couple of hours. Tanner chuckled as he grabbed beers for the three of them. They continued to stare at the pictures and Q rubbed his temple.

“What are you three doing?” a new voice asked.

The trio jumped and saw 007 by the threshold with a grin on his face. R took down the pictures and Tanner just grinned. Q on the other hand, looked almost furious.

“Nothing!” R said and continued to smile as he turned off the tablet. “Good work on…the er….mission! We best be off! Gotta outfit Alec with a new watch.”

Tanner let out a laugh and pushed R through the door. James turned and looked at the young man.

“James,” Q said as he tried to busy himself.

James set the watch on the table. Q could see that the face was cracked and still bloody from the face it collided with. Q stared at it before he blinked.

“This is a Rolex,” Q said to him.

“I know,” James told him and showed Q the Omega watch that he got him. The one that Q got him before he left. “I didn’t want to get this one dirty.”

Q stared before he grinned. “That was a pretty good line, you ass.”

James chuckled as he moved closer and kissed the top of Q’s head. “I love you too.”


End file.
